


Профессионалы

by Aizen



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizen/pseuds/Aizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Демону страха Эс Нодту досталась очень упрямая Жертва</p>
            </blockquote>





	Профессионалы

Если бы Эс знал, что с мальчишкой будет настолько тяжело, он бы поискал других Жертв. Например, семейку, купившую за полцены тот старинный особняк с нехорошей историей. Там вообще была классика жанра: родители, которых не смутила ни мизерная арендная плата, ни телефон экзорциста, записанный на обоях в прихожей, и дочь, впечатлительная замкнутая девочка, разговаривающая с воображаемым другом.

В любом городе, где появлялся Эс, обязательно находились одна, а то и две такие семейки. Иногда ему казалось, что они его как-то вычисляют и специально селятся рядом. 

Эс даже начал присматриваться, но выяснилось, что особняк используется как полигон для тренировки новичков. Ну и весовые категории, конечно, были разные – настоящий профессионал работает только со сложными Жертвами.

Впрочем, этот мальчишка, Исида, тоже не представлял из себя ничего примечательного. Ему было семнадцать, и он производил впечатление человека, полностью оторванного от жизни. Ни друзей, ни девушки, живет один в большом двухэтажном доме на окраине и почти ни с кем не общается. Жертва настолько идеальная, что даже скучная. В другое время Эс и не подумал бы растрачивать свой талант на такую душу.

Но это был первый за пятисотлетнюю службу отпуск, и очень хотелось провести его в тишине и покое, завывая на чердаке у какого-нибудь нервного смертного.

В Канцелярии прозрачно намекнули, что отпуск потому и называется отпуском, что можно обойтись вовсе без Жертвы, но Эс уже однажды пытался задушить в себе трудоголика, и оно у него как-то не пошло. Исида, от которого за версту веяло неуверенностью и одиночеством, подходил ему идеально.

Чердак в доме был загляденье: просторный, темный и до крайности неуютный. Под ногами скрипели рассохшиеся доски, а в дальнем углу нашлось древнее, но целое и вполне себе рабочее пианино — Эс уже представлял, как торжественные и печальные звуки разбивают ночную тишину.

Днем он прошелся по комнатам и оставил Жертве парочку знаков – размыл лица на фотографиях в школьном альбоме и заставил настенные часы в гостиной идти в обратную сторону.

Жизнь была хороша, впереди маячил долгожданный отдых, поэтому Эс расслабился и позволил себе мысль, которая во все времена паровозом тянула за собой неприятности: 

— Ну, здесь проблем не будет.

Дождавшись ночи, он полез знакомиться. Начал с простого — легонько, почти невесомо коснулся холодными пальцами лодыжки Исиды, пробежался вверх до коленки и, выждав несколько секунд, наклонился к его лицу, чтобы шепнуть:

— Ничего страшного, это просто кошка.

Затем одним плавным движением перетек на другую сторону кровати и зашептал уже в другое ухо, медленно, вплетая свой голос в мысли Жертвы:

— Хотя стоп, откуда у меня кошка? 

Исида дернул ногой, пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и перевернулся на другой бок. Расслабленное сонное дыхание не сбилась с ритма ни на секунду. 

Эс, впрочем, не расстроился. На трюк с кошкой велись только законченные параноики — это была просто разминка, легкий перекус перед основным блюдом. 

Утром Исиду ожидал сюрприз. Кухня встретила его распахнутыми шкафчиками, из которых волшебным образом исчезла посуда, и парящими под потолком стульями. Утомившийся Эс свисал с люстры и улыбался, как сытая гиена. И тут его профессиональной гордости был нанесен первый удар.

Исида с невозмутимым лицом распахнул холодильник, выудил упаковку с плавленым сыром и стал готовить бутерброды — ножи и разделочную доску Эс не прятал. Предполагалось, что человек, обнаруживший в доме летающую мебель, о завтраке вспомнит в последнюю очередь.

Эс скрипнул зубами — древний, не подключенный к сети приемник ожил и в четыре голоса запел про желтую подводную лодку. Исида, заворачивающий бутерброды в пищевую пленку, стал подпевать, отбивая ногой ритм. Обращенная к Эсу спина даже не дрогнула. 

Эс шумно прочистил горло и возмущенно затряс люстру.

— Грузовик проехал, — рассеянно пробормотал Исида, побросал бутерброды в сумку и вышел.

— От грузовика слышу, — прошипел ему вслед Эс, мстительно вываливая из подпространства всю украденную посуду. — Придурок.

Погасив зарождающуюся волну злобы, он отправился на прогулку по окрестностям. Опыт подсказывал, что даже самую упрямую Жертву можно довести до края пропасти, а потом даже не подтолкнуть, а просто встать рядом и посмотреть, как она сама сделает последний роковой шаг. И удалиться, сжимая в кулаке трепещущую душу.

Главное — найти правильный подход. Совсем не проблема для профессионала.

Возможно, с летающими стульями Эс перемудрил, и требовалось что-нибудь простое и эффективное, как таран.

В полумиле от дома нашелся пожарный пруд — заброшенный и наполовину затянутый тиной. Эс сполз по насыпи к берегу, где лениво плескалась тяжелая, темная вода, хищно улыбнулся своему отражению и сказал «Ага». 

К возвращению Исиды дом благоухал илом и гнилыми растениями. Цепочка мокрых следов пересекала гостиную, убегала в спальню и заканчивалась под дверцей чулана. С длинной бурой водоросли, намотанной на дверную ручку, падали капли. Эс устроился в коробке из-под обуви, стоящей на дальней полке, и время от времени шумно вздыхал — и тогда горящая под потолком лампочка начинала мерцать, наполняя углы хищно корчащимися тенями.

В чулане он просидел до рассвета. Никто не подпирал дверь мебелью, не завывал на латыни и не совался внутрь с горящим факелом. Утром, услышав раздраженное «какого черта ты живой, я же в тебя попал два раза», Эс высунулся и обнаружил, что Жертва сидит перед монитором, расстреливая компьютерных монстров.

Монстр настоящий почесал в затылке, горестно вздохнул и, ни на что особо не рассчитывая, щелкнул пальцами — панорама подземелья вдруг сменилась жутким лицом мертвеца — бледным, с изгрызенными губами и отрезанными веками.

Ровно через минуту скрипнули пружины матраса — Исида выключил компьютер и лег спать.

Жизнь Эса была богатой на стрессы. Его изгоняли, развоплощали и сжигали. Запечатывали в жутких куклах и безвкусных амулетах. Призывали кровавыми ритуалами. Примерно раз в месяц очередная горстка самоубийц пыталась снять о нем документальный фильм — и Эс охотно играл со съемочной группой, собирая души как спелые яблоки. 

Но ни у кого из Жертв не хватало духа просто его игнорировать. Флегматичность Исиды была оскорблением, брошенной в лицо перчаткой. 

— Значит, война, да, пацан? — прошипел Эс и зловеще слился с тенями.

С этого дня он пошел вразнос. Трещала мебель, взрывались чашки, оживали изображения на фотографиях, ночами в пустых комнатах звенел детский смех и перешептывались десятки голосов. Душ отращивал клыки и щелкал ими в дюйме от лица Исиды. Кипела вода в аквариуме, в зеркалах мелькали размытые силуэты, а лестница выгибалась под ногами спиной рассерженной кошки.

Даже слепоглухонемой идиот давно понял бы, что ему на что-то намекают, но Исиде было все равно. Он терпеливо убирал осколки посуды, спокойно наблюдал, как отражение в зеркале вырывает себе язык, а обнаружив длинные черные волосы, свисающие из кухонной вытяжки, молча шел за ножницами.

Через две недели Эс откровенно затосковал. Он потерял веру в себя. У него кончались идеи. И — если уж совсем начистоту — он все чаще чувствовал себя не гордым демоном тьмы, а продавцом обуви. Выволакивающим из подсобки пятьдесят пятую коробку и с вымученной улыбкой спрашивающим «Ну а это вам подходит?».

В конце концов, Эс отчаялся настолько, что изменил своему главному принципу. Он предстал перед Жертвой.

Конечно, это было полным безобразием — так себя ронять, но другого выхода не было.

Распластавшись по потолку над самой кроватью, Эс долго смотрел на спящего. Мрачный тяжелый взгляд раздробил бы бетонную плиту, но с Исидой это, конечно, не сработало. Когда задымилась подушка, Эс потерял терпение и неизящно потряс его за плечо. 

— Взирай же, смертный, — торжественно пророкотал он и расстегнул намордник. Шипованная маска, даже такая жуткая и стильная, не могла конкурировать с его естественной мимикой. Эс умел улыбаться так, что уголки губ подтягивались к вискам.

— А? — Исида моргнул и беспомощно зашарил ладонью по поверхности тумбочки. Глаза смотрели расфокусированно — яркие, красивые и настолько пронзительно синие, что хотелось отвернуться и плюнуть. У Эса была тысяча и одна причина ненавидеть обладателей синих глаз, хотя ни одна из них не имела отношения к нынешней Жертве.

— Рядом с лампой, — подсказал он, и, спохватившись, старательно повторил низким хриплым шепотом, — рядом с лампой, ничтожный человек.

— Благодарю, — Исида надел очки и убрал с лица челку, подслеповато щурясь на свет, — что такое, кран прорвало?

— Взирай же, смертный, — с нажимом повторил Эс. У него задергалось веко. — Да не на часы, на меня взирай, ну!

Одним быстрым движением он содрал с лица кожу и оскалил ровные белые зубы. Трюк был болезненный, и новая кожа нарастала потом несколько часов, но результаты, как правило, того стоили.

Как правило.

Взирал Исида долго и задумчиво, с интересом ученого-энтомолога, обнаружившего в сачке матерящуюся бабочку. А потом вздохнул, почесал переносицу и апатично произнес:

— Ну, допустим, ой. 

— В каком смысле «допустим»? — прорычал Эс, чувствуя, что еще секунды — и ошметки Исиды придется собирать по всему дому, а это недопустимо. Уважающий себя демон страха не тронет Жертву даже кончиком когтя. Можно лишь коснуться пальцев, пока она нашаривает выключатель в темной комнате, или обжечь дыханием щеку, нашептывая кошмарный сон — но не больше.

— В прямом, — строго ответил Исида,— кровью на одеяло не капай.

Эс размеренно дышал и представлял родное пекло: спокойную гладь бездонных огненных озер, строгую красоту выбеленных черепов, украшающих безлюдные черные скалы.

— Кстати, на чердаке хорошо бы прибраться, — прибавил Исида и потушил лампу.

Жители ближайших домов в ту ночь видели особенно красочные и яркие кошмары.

***

Два дня Эс безвылазно торчал на чердаке — отращивал кожу, приходил в себя после позора и лелеял свою ненависть к человечеству. На третий день Исида пришел сам. Распахнул дверь, включил свет и крикнул в пространство:

— Приходи кофе пить.

— Вот оно — дно, — грустно подумал Эс, поправил маску и неохотно просочился через тень на первый этаж.

На кухне пахло кофе и напевал о чем-то своем приемник, который так и не удосужились подключить к сети. Исида мыл посуду, щедро поливая тарелки моющим средством.

— Половина твоя, — предупредил он, когда Эс плавно перетек ему за спину и по привычке навис, щекоча плечо длинными волосами, — когда живешь с кем-то, принято помогать с такими вещами.

— Ты можешь меня видеть, — глухо произнес Эс, — почему? 

Исида закрутил кран, обернулся, едва не уткнувшись носом в широкую грудь, блеснул глазами.

— Ммм... потому что ты стоишь? Или возможны другие варианты? 

Эс медленно пододвинул стул и сел, неотрывно глядя на Исиду.

— И давно?

— Тебе честно? — Исида поправил очки. — С тех пор, как ты прицепился ко мне в парке. Я думал, ты гот или извращенец, даже полицию думал вызвать, когда ты потащился за мной. А потом сквозь тебя поливальная машина проехала, и я все понял. Ну так ты будешь задавать тот самый вопрос?

— Какой еще вопрос? — растерянно нахмурился Эс и заработал очередной снисходительный взгляд.

— Ты же Кутисаке-онна, женщина с разрезанным ртом, — разъяснил Исида. — Значит, ты должна спросить: «Красива ли я?». Я в ответ кину фрукты, а когда ты кинешься их подбирать, разобью голову битой.

— Вообще-то, — Эс подтянул к себе вазу с яблоками, борясь с искушением свободной рукой прикрыть голову, — ты должен попытаться сбежать.

По долгу службы он был неплохо знаком как с самой Кутисаке-онна, так и с легендой о ней. О бите речи не шло совершенно точно.

— А это хоть раз сработало?

— Да нет, только фрукты зря тратить, — ответил Эс и, опомнившись, зарычал: — Жертва, я не женщина! И не грузовик! Я демон страха Эс Нодт, и я выпью твою душу как сырое яйцо, я утяну тебя в глубины преисподней и твои пытки войдут в исто...

— Короче, выбраться не можешь?— перебил Исида и добавил чуть тише, — я уже видел оплавленную дверную ручку, так что не заливай мне тут про яйца.

— Вроде того,— сгорбившись, признался Эс и с большой неохотой стал развивать мысль дальше, — существуют Правила. Любое обязательство привязывает демона к Жертве. Расстояние, на которое он может отойти, сокращается с каждым днем.

— Иными словами, — Исида мрачно надкусил яблоко, — через месяц ты будешь сидеть у меня на голове?

— Вроде того, — с затаенным злорадством ответил Эс, — но мы можем договориться.

Исида хладнокровно кивнул. Хороший мальчик, умный.

— Что от меня надо? Просто испугаться?

Эс покачал головой.

— Страх не цель. Страх — средство,— охотно пояснил он, — ты должен совершить что-нибудь ужасное. Например, прийти в школу с ружьем и убить своих одноклассников.

— Не скажу, что идея плоха, но у меня только водяной пистолет , — деревянным голосом ответил Исида.

— Кипяток, — подсказал Эс.

— Просто забудь об этом, ладно? 

— Тогда, может быть, самоубийство?

Исида метнул огрызок яблока в мусорное ведро.

— Ну иди вешайся.

Эс прикрыл глаза и потер переносицу. Ни один демон не может покончить с собой, но он подозревал — нет, был уверен! — что к концу недели попытается.

— Тогда просто испугайся, — сдался он, — Искренне, от сердца. Это должно сработать.

Исида потянулся за новым яблоком, смущенно повертел в руках и со вздохом положил обратно в вазу.

— Понимаешь, это проблема. Я тебя не боюсь. Ты забавный и...

— И? — сощурился Эс. Отступать было некуда — со дна уже стучали тысячи кулаков.

— У тебя в глазах тоска. У мамы такая бывает, с тех пор, как они с папой разошлись.

— Папа у тебя случайно не из наших? — Эс небрежно царапнул столешницу, оставив в пластике глубокую борозду. Родство с демонами объяснило бы не все, но многое. Например, то, почему Исида так много видит и так мало боится.

Не псих же он, в самом деле.

— Папа у меня не случайно из козлов, которые к каждому столбу ревнуют, — поморщился Исида. — Мама из-за него чуть работу не бросила, так он боялся, что она однажды уйдет. Ну она и ушла в конце концов.

Эс пожал плечами. Может, папу обработал коллега, а может, как это часто бывает в жизни, люди сами справились.

— Что-нибудь еще умеешь? — продолжил расспросы он. — Скажем, управлять животными? Предсказывать будущее? Перемещаться силой мысли?

Исида задумался.

— В прошлом году я победил в школьном марафоне, но это потому, что полкласса тогда свалилось с гриппом. И еще мне нравится шить. Ладно, давай вернемся к нашей проблеме. Я тут подумал — я ведь могу испугаться просто от неожиданности. Ну вот, например, открываю я стиральную машину — а там ты.

— В прошлый раз ты постирал меня со своими носками,— напомнил Эс, понюхал рукав и поморщился. Нежный запах персикового кондиционера не выветривался вторую неделю, и это бесило.

— Значит, будем пробовать разные варианты, — не смутился Исида, — а твоя маска умеет стрелять шипами? 

— Нет.

— А померить можно?

— Нельзя.

— Ты вообще ее не снимаешь? Даже когда лицо чешется?

— Оно никогда не чешется, — обреченно протянул Эс. Где-то в районе челюсти неумолимо нарастал зуд.

***

Они управились меньше, чем за неделю. Строго говоря, в этом даже не было заслуги Эса — просто он забыл снять заклинание с лестницы и она, улучив момент, так швырнула Исиду, что Эс больше испугался сам, хотя виду, разумеется, не подал.

— Халтура, конечно, — вздохнул он, убедившись, что дверь открывается свободно, а порог не перегораживает невидимая стена, — но своего мы добились. Маме привет и не верь тому, что о нас пишут в книгах, договорились?

И тут произошло странное.

Началось оно с того, что Исида спросил:

— Слушай, Эс. А у тебя есть кто-нибудь? 

— Кто-нибудь — это кто? — не понял Эс. У него был медальон, с обширной коллекцией человеческих душ, но вряд ли Исида имел в виду это.

— Кто-нибудь — это кто-нибудь, — неопределенно ответил Исида, — семья, подружка, какое-нибудь домашнее животное, которое ест людей. Понимаешь, о чем я?

— Понимаю, — мрачно ответил Эс. Потянулся, чтобы погладить маску, и отдернул руку. Настроение стремительно падало, а в голову лезли ненужные воспоминания, которые он старательно вытравливал все эти годы. О пальцах, перебирающих его волосы, и голосе, бормочущем милые глупости в соседнюю подушку. — Я работаю один.

— Ясно, — с неопределенным выражением протянул Исида и неожиданно предложил: — А давай я с мамой тебя познакомлю? Она любит все странное.

«Нашел себе игрушку», — попробовал разозлиться Эс, но у него не получилось. Он тоже привязался к мальчишке, и это было еще одной причиной, чтобы не задерживаться в этом доме. Не зря преподаватели в Академии говорили, что нельзя называть Жертву по имени.

— Извини, не интересуюсь, — коротко ответил он, и, прежде чем Исида успел сказать что-то еще, пообещал: — Я буду заглядывать. 

Разумеется, выполнять свое обещание он не собирался.

***

Наведавшись в особняк спустя две недели, Эс понял, что про свои способности Исида все-таки соврал. Как минимум одна у него имелась — цеплять на себя нечисть со всего города.

Почувствовав присутствие другого демона, Эс не на шутку разозлился. Перед уходом он оставил в особняке свою личную печать, хотя и не собирался продолжать охоту.

Преисподняя всегда жила по своим правилам — не причиняй физического вреда Жертве, не поминай всуе братьев Винчестеров, не показывайся смертным — куча всяких не. Как большинство правил, они существовали в основном для того, чтобы их нарушать, и только одно соблюдалось всеми без исключений.

Никогда не трогай чужую Жертву, даже если она сама сует тебе в руки бессмертную душу.

Эс пинком распахнул дверь в гостиную — именно оттуда тянулась нить чужой силы — и с порога рявкнул: 

— Приятель, тут уже работают, и не делай вид, что не понял. А ну встал и испарился отсюда.

Тот, кто сидел в кресле у камина, отложил в сторону книгу и посмотрел на Эса с любопытством. Эс сделал несколько шагов и замер. Моргнул, коснулся маски, уколовшись о шипы.

Ему в лицо приветливо улыбалось прошлое. 

— Привет, Эс, — сказало оно. — Сколько же лет мы не виделись? 

***

Они познакомились в Лас Вегасе. Эса, еще совсем молодого и желторотого демона, распределили туда на практику. Это было чудесное время. Медальон для ловли душ, его собственный, именной, приятно грел ладонь, и Эс рвался доказать всей Преисподней, на что способен.

С Жертвой он определился сразу — нашел себе какого-то разорившегося банкира и поселился в его — пока что его — апартаментах в центре города.

Первую душу полагалось преподнести королю демонов Яхве, Эсу не терпелось, и он не отходил от Жертвы ни на шаг.

Была осень, банкир шагал куда-то по темному дождливому ноябрю, а Эс увивался вокруг него, нашептывая, как ужасна нищета и как привлекательно распахнутое окно на двенадцатом этаже.

Дорога их закончилась в каком-то роскошном [казино.](http://cityadspix.com/tsclick-FQBE4OHK-SLZKVXTQ?&sa=mh&sa1=&sa2=&sa3=&sa4=&sa5=&bt=20&pt=9<=2&tl=1&im=MTAyODUtMC0xNDIwMTUwMzkzLTE1MTQyODI4&fid=NDQ1NzU2Nzc1&kw=%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%B7%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BE.) Банкир с отчаянной надеждой кинулся к автоматам, а Эс задержался у игрового колеса. С банкиром он рассчитывал закончить к концу недели, так что, пожалуй, имело смысл поискать новую Жертву. 

Чтобы стать профессионалом, нужно не менее десяти тысяч часов непрерывной практики, — учили в Академии.

Впрочем, про Жертву он забыл почти сразу — засмотрелся на единственную за столом женщину, высокую красивую блондинку в красном платье. В темноте зала она была похожа на черту, смело проведенную красной тушью. Блондинка обнимала за шею мужчину, собирающегося сделать ставку, и шептала ему на ухо:

— Давай, красавчик, сегодня удача тебя любит. 

Мужчина лихорадочно выворачивал карманы, Эс же любовался, как работает коллега, и пытался понять, кто перед ним: демон неудачи? Жадности? Азарта? Вариантов было много.

Подняв голову, блондинка перехватила его взгляд, улыбнулась и послала воздушный поцелуй — и Эс почувствовал, что ноги приросли к полу.

Он пропустил всю игру — впрочем, он все равно ничего не понимал в правилах — и опомнился только, когда мужчина поднялся из-за стола и куда-то ушел, а блондинка вдруг оказалась рядом.

— Через две минуты застрелится, — будничным тоном сообщила она, как будто знала Эса не один год, и достала из сумочки сигареты. — Рутина.

Эс неотрывно смотрел на сигарету в тонких пальцах, да какое там смотрел, откровенно пялился. Ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось сделать какую-нибудь глупость — например, отцепиться от банкира и пусть себе живет.

— Ты... вы... демон неудачи, да? — собственный голос показался ему чужим. — В смысле, я уже ухожу.

Вторгаться на территорию другого демона не рекомендовалась — особенно новичкам без единой души в медальоне. Эс решил, что подождет банкира на улице, если он не словит инфаркт прямо здесь — судя по тому, с какими стеклянными глазами он жал на кнопки автомата, такой вариант тоже был возможен.

Блондинка покачала головой. Кажется, она ничуть не возражала против присутствия конкурента. 

— Демон нарушенного равновесия, — она без всяких церемоний опустила подбородок Эсу на плечо, указывая на барную стойку, — видите мужчину в сером костюме? Вон он поднял руку, подзывая бармена. Это моя долгосрочная инвестиция. Через два часа он сорвет джек-пот. Пять миллионов долларов, впервые в истории этого [казино.](http://cityadspix.com/tsclick-FQBE4OHK-SLZKVXTQ?&sa=mh&sa1=&sa2=&sa3=&sa4=&sa5=&bt=20&pt=9<=2&tl=1&sa=mh&sa1=&sa2=&sa3=&sa4=&sa5=&im=MTAyODUtMC0xNDIwMTUwMzkzLTE1ODg2NzI1&fid=NDQ1NzU2Nzc1&kw=%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%B7%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BE.) Об этом даже напишут в газетах.

— И? — поинтересовался Эс. Демонов нарушенного равновесия он видел только на фресках — они изображались с весами, одна чаша неизменно перевешивала.

Блондинка отстранилась и посмотрела ему в лицо. Глаза у нее были удивительно живые и яркие.

— Как вы относитесь к прелюбодеянию? — спросила она невпопад. 

К прелюбодеянию Эс относился периодически. Его постоянную подружку недавно распределили в демоны гнева, она, как и он, взялась делать карьеру — и на этом их пути разошлась. 

— Отличный грех, — выдавил из себя Эс. Блондинка кивнула и продолжила:

— Получив состояние, этот достойный человек посчитает, что слишком хорош для своей старой жены, а она не захочет давать развод. О том, как именно он решит проблему, тоже напишут в газетах. И даже снимут репортаж, хотя насчет последнего сомневаюсь. Предсказания не мой конек.

Эс неторопливо кивнул. У него были нелады с предсказаниями, но одно он знал точно — если сейчас он просто попрощается и уйдет, то будет об этом жалеть.

— Мы могли бы вместе выпить, — слегка шалея от собственной храбрости, предложил он.

Блондинка улыбнулась — эта улыбка рассекла сердце пополам. А еще в ней отчетливо проскользнула неловкость.

— Не скажу, что идея плоха. Но в таком случае я не с того начал.

Когда она вдруг превратилась в мужчину, а никто в зале не повел и ухом, Эс понял, что связался с очень непростым демоном. 

Фамилия его нового знакомого была Хашвальт. Имя у него тоже было, и вроде бы он его даже называл, но Эс не запомнил. Все вокруг плавало в тумане.

— Я предпочитаю работать напрямую с Жертвой, — объяснял Хашвальт три бокала спустя, — голосам в своей голове они не доверяют, только людям из плоти и крови. 

— Интересный дар, — кивал Эс. Он вообще мало разговаривал, больше слушал. И смотрел. Его банкир давно убрался — побился головой об автомат, вырвал у себя клок волос и выбежал на улицу, но Эс даже не обернулся. Сейчас его внимания не стоила ни одна Жертва в мире.

— Пришлось отдать за него крылья, — с легким сожалением признался Хашвальт, — безумно их жаль, но я очень люблю свою работу.

В этот секунду кто-то невидимый взял Эса за локоть и прошептал: «Вот он, нужный момент». 

Он подался вперед и решительно произнес.

— Я знаю того, кто подарит вам свои.

***

«Пятнадцать лет», — подумал Эс, медленно опускаясь на диван напротив кресла. Пятнадцать лет, а он помнил все, даже название того бара, как будто это было вчера. 

Рука опять потянулась к маске.

— Все еще носишь мой [подарок](http://cityadspix.com/tsclick-IQBMU1JV-MKIGQY0P?&sa=mh&sa1=&sa2=&sa3=&sa4=&sa5=&bt=20&pt=9<=2&tl=1&im=MTE0NTUtMC0xNDIwMTUwMzkzLTEzOTI5MDMw&fid=NDQ1NzU2Nzc1&kw=%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BA)? — заметил Хашвальт.

— Иногда, — угрюмо признал Эс. На секунду его сердце расцвело от радости, а потом он вспомнил, на какой ноте они расстались и чего успели наговорить друг другу, — очень редко. Лицо, знаешь ли, чешется, — прибавил он, а затем небрежно поинтересовался: — Так что, говоришь, ты сделал с моей Жертвой? 

Присутствие Исиды ощущалось где-то на втором этаже. Вроде бы с ним все было в порядке, и только это сдерживало Эса.

Хашвальт откинул со лба светлую челку и откинулся в кресле. 

— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказал он, — если бы какой-нибудь другой демон назвал Урю Жертвой, я бы съел его лицо. А тебе я просто отвечу — ничего я с ним не сделал, хотя искушение дать хорошего ремня было. За то, что не вызвал меня сразу. Но ему, видите ли, хотелось с тобой пообщаться. Ну, он в своем праве. 

Эс потер виски. В голове шумело, перед глазами плавали красные пятна, и хотелось смеяться.

— Козел, который ревнует к каждому столбу, да? — уточнил он.

— Эс, — ласково протянул Хашвальт, по его аккуратным витым рогам туда-сюда метались крошечные голубые искры, — мне правда надо напоминать тебе, у кого из нас были проблемы со столбами? Кто с пеной у рта требовал, чтобы я сменил квалификацию? — он сложил руки на коленях и безжалостно подытожил: — Кто в конце концов развалил все, что так хорошо начиналось?

Его лицо было сосредоточенным и печальным, и Эс снова нырнул в воспоминания.

— Говорящий мох, — говорил про своих Жертв Хашвальт и смеялся. Первое время Эс смеялся вместе с ним, но надолго его не хватило. Его все чаще накрывало желание задушить в кошмарах каждого, кому улыбался Хашвальт. И с каждым днем требовалось все больше усилий, чтобы сдержать себя. 

Эс не помнил, какой по счету была та сора, после которой Хашвальт исчез навсегда. Он пытался извиниться, действительно пытался, но Преисподняя большая, и найти в ней того, кто не хочет быть найденным, очень сложно. 

Постепенно Эс вернулся к прежней жизни. Все у него было хорошо, сила росла, Его Величество смотрел благосклонно, и только временами накатывала тоска.

И вот сейчас она опять проснулась и вцепилась в сердце. Мысли разлетались в разные стороны, как вырвавшиеся из медальона души — Эс пытался поймать их и не мог.

А вот нужные слова нашлись на удивление быстро.

— Какого черта он живет здесь один? Ты совсем рехнулся? 

— Не учи меня быть матерью, самодовольный мудак, — остро улыбнулся Хашвальт, — через два года Урю предстоит поступать в Академию. Он решил пожить немного среди людей, чтобы определиться, в каком направлении хочет работать.

— Умно, — признал Эс, — У него твои мозги.

— И твое упрямство, — не остался в долгу Хашвальт. Эс прозевал момент, когда он оказался рядом — прямо как тогда в [казино.](http://cityadspix.com/tsclick-FQBE4OHK-SLZKVXTQ?&sa=mh&sa1=&sa2=&sa3=&sa4=&sa5=&bt=20&pt=9<=2&tl=1&sa=mh&sa1=&sa2=&sa3=&sa4=&sa5=&sa=mh&sa1=&sa2=&sa3=&sa4=&sa5=&im=MTAyODUtMC0xNDIwMTUwMzkzLTE4ODg4MDQz&fid=NDQ1NzU2Nzc1&kw=%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%B7%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BE.) И как тогда в казино, Эса снова окатило теплом с макушки до пяток. — То есть, я предпочитаю называть это целеустремленностью. 

— Хороший мальчик.

— Замечательный.

Тишина повисла между ними, уютная и теплая. В кухне бормотал приемник — кажется, он стал вечным.

— Ну и кто из нас скажет это первым? — спросил, наконец, Хашвальт.

Эс в эту секунду был занят очень важным делом — накручивал на пальцы его волосы. Тем не менее, он прервался и ответил: 

— Я скучал. Очень.

Кажется, впереди маячил еще один отпуск.

По семейным обстоятельствам.


End file.
